The Doctor's melody
by JacobKragoff- 2nd Account
Summary: "Come with me", "Whenever and wherever you like"...The Doctor has lost the Ponds but still has his dear River. But how long before her destiny calls and she is taken to the Library? Can he change time and prevent it or will he lose yet another loved one and be left alone to sulk in Victorian London? Is there a descendant or two of the ancient Time Lord hiding out there as well?
1. In which River loses her way

_The Doctor's melody _

_By JacobKragoff_

The Doctor never did like endings. I had known this ever since I watched him escape the closest he had ever come to certain death. For the Doctor, nothing is in stone; time can be rewritten…

Unless you've already read it.

I had just spent a day having a picnic with him at Asguard. Of course, that was his tenth face, and I have to admit that he had a much more adorable nose back then, and a more mature sort of look. Though he wasn't my Doctor, he definitely was the Doctor. As we sat beneath golden towers, resting on a cloudy surface, that insane man looked at me with not the love I had grown accustomed to, but the curiosity he always had when he was younger. The poor thing had absolutely no idea who I was, besides the fact that I was River Song.

I've never lived the day where he first meets me, because I know that is the day I'll finally break. The one thought I can never keep myself from thinking is the idea I can never put off such a day for too long, certainly not forever. After all, my dear husband is putting off a day where he must travel to the one place one must never go. I hope he never has to reach it, but I know that the day I fear will have to come in the end.

It was several weeks later when I was digging in the remains of the ancient city of New York on the barren ruins of Earth's western civilization. The century I happened to be in was the 51st, the one where I usually feel most at home. We had just reached beneath the surface of the rocks a few days previously, finally discovering the very first version of New York within a fortnight. Dave and Anita could hardly contain their excitement as we dressed up in out pale white suits, clambering down the long, winding tunnel with our equipment and torches. It was certainly harder than getting into the structure beneath the Byzantium, but I could just imagine the rewards of finding the city beneath.

Of course, I could have simply traveled back in time to the actual city of New York if I wanted. Maybe the roaring 20's, everything is much more fun when you're sporting a sparkling dress, with a shining pistol in one hand and a black market glass of champagne in the other. But Dave and Anita both meant something to me, and this little trio had been doing exceptional work for the _Bad Wolf_ _Corporation _with me as the leader, and the other two as my right and left hands. We had found a millennia year old temple filled with rotting Cybermen on _Talos_, the crypt of the first ever emperor of the universe in a moon bathed in the light of one of the oldest stars in this galaxy, and had even managed to become the first people in the last two centuries to land on the remains of planet Earth. I was proud of my team.

We finally reached the bottom of the tunnel, deactivating the anti-grave systems in our suits before hopping onto the top of what looked like some sort of hotel.

"Oh my God," praised Anita in her innocent adolescent accented tone. She looked around. "Look at all the intact structures, after all this time!"

"Probably not safe though," Dave reminded. "Let's not go inside anywhere until we've assessed all the damage. This city has been buried ever since the 24th century."

"He's right," I agreed, mentally noting to kick myself later for actually being responsible. "We need to do a city wide scan once we get to the ground, and we'll make sure to set up the equipment in the middle of the street in case any rubble decides to come tumbling down."

"Could we find Times Square?" Anita inquired. "That would give us a wide open space and it'd be pretty impressive too."

"Probably nothing but a mound of wrecked dirt and rubble," Dave corrected. "When the Daleks raised the planet to end the war, Times Square was the part of the city where most of the people had run to for some reason. One missile from a ship above was enough to level the entire landscape, and kill anyone left standing."

"So, not Times Square, then" I commented. "Maybe we can just find a good four way crossing in a road, assuming the cracks in the concrete aren't too bad."

Twenty-seven centuries of being nothing but rubble, twenty of being completely buried, had been enough to destroy anything of value or even minor importance in this area. Not much was known to the public, or specialists, today about what life was like. All we have are scare remains of holographic files, and the interpretation of what we had managed to recover. People had gone underground to live in an emergency city called Ember during the Dalek's final attack, and some nations had been preparing to leave already. The United Kingdom and its neighbors had sailed into the sky, turning their nations into vessels to search for another home. Most of them never made it.

There had been human colonies all over the universe, so the species itself was in no danger of extinction. However, when the survivors of the attack resurfaced three centuries afterword, they created a very unstable government out of what they could._ Panem _was born out of the ruins, and it wasn't until the 31st century when Earth began to make contact with the humans that had spread across the universe, letting everyone know that Earth was still alive and had people living there. This had been a shock beyond comprehension.

At the same time, the humans had also begun to learn more about their predecessors, the Silurians. These human-like reptiles had owned the planet millions of years before the first humans, and it was only in that century that the biggest colony of Silurians living near the Earth's core in cryogenic sleep had awoken. It's a fair guess who set _that _alarm clock.

I had so much knowledge of life before that time since I had lived there, visited there, but I could not reveal too much. More spoilers for the world, I suppose. However, I am still determined to rebuild the knowledge of that ancient time with the help of my team. We dig, we discover, and we teach. And today I finally get the challenge I've been waiting for; to find the secret behind the forgotten years of Earth, the ancient civilizations and what they stood for. If I played my cards right, I could find churches and monasteries, so that I could begin the process of putting together the puzzle about long-forgotten religions like Christianity, Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism, the religions that the people of that time held dear.

I was hoping we could find the remains of the old governments and how they operated, or maybe theaters and how people back then were entertained. With our hopes up, the three of us set out to find our work station. It was time for the time-travelling archeologist to set to work. River Song was back in the game.

At least, that's what I had thought. As I sit here, righting in my journal, I shudder to remember the hateful creature that I will never forgive, the creature that had slept beneath the surface for countless centuries, waiting to devour the thing it hungered for more than anything…my years.

After we had set up the work station, Dave activated the scanner and watched as the blue screen lit up, listening for sounds and searching for anything we might find interesting.

Anita had asked about my journal as I searched through it. I told her to help Dave, even though he really didn't need it. This journal is sacred, the Doctor made sure I understood that. In it, there are secrets that could topple the worlds in seconds. My memories are valuable, as are the days I have lived and will live. I'm not the only one who understands this. Angels above who listen to your heart understand this as well. If demons are evil, than Angels are even worse. The Lone Assassins, the creatures that out of all I have ever met, would probably be the only ones I can truthfully say I am terrified of. I remember the first time I met one, starring at it through a screen and not knowing what danger even an image of them could bring. My mother nearly died that day, and the good Doctor just barely managed to save us in time.

As I scanned the pages of this journal, searching for notes about the different times I had visited New York City, Dave called my name, "Professor Song!" urgently. He sounded surprised, yet excited.

I hurriedly rushed over to his side, looking down at the screen as a small dot flashed on it. I pressed the screen a few times and the image spread out from the frame and was directly in front of us. I pressed the image again as if it were a button and watched closely as it gave me the location of what it had picked up.

"What'd we find?" Anita asked.

"I'm not quite sure," I said, reading the information the machine gave me. It told me that beneath an old theater, it had found something. The only information it gave was that the thing was some sort of manmade object, built out of a primitive material it could not yet identify. We needed to get closer.

I instructed the others to pack up the scanner so that we could move it into the theater, which was just three miles down the road. After about an hour or so, we reached the theater. It was incredibly old, like everything else there, and looked as though it could collapse in on itself at any moment. It was Dave who mentioned this.

"Well, we've got to find out what's under there," I said. "So let's set up out here and see if the machine can scan under the building."

Even though the space in the road was narrow and there wasn't much flat road from all the cracks and erosion, we did our best to set up the scanner and our workstation.

"What's so important about the thing we're looking for?" Anita asked. "It's a manmade object out of some primitive material. That's basically everything down here."

"The machine said that it wasn't a building, it thinks it's some kind of statue," Dave replied. "Maybe it might give us a clue to what these people worshipped."

"Like the image of a god," I added.

Or an Angel…

After another couple of minutes, the machine detected the object again. This time it could tell us that it was made out of the ancient material of stone, something nobody used to build anything these days. After another number of minutes, the machine began to compile an image.

"Look, we've got something, guys," Dave called behind his shoulder.

Anita and I rushed over to his side, abandoning out packed-chicken lunches.

The screen began to load, drawing the image for one final, dragging minute before it showed us what we wanted to see. Well, what I thought I wanted to see.

The large statue of a stone Angel was in front of us on the screen, its hands shielding its face as it wept. I gasped.

"Turn it off!" I yelled at Dave. "TURN IT OFF NOW!"  
Dave obliged, quickly shutting off the image and reducing the screen back to the scanner.

"What is it?" said Anita, looking shocked. "What's wrong?"

I could barely breathe from the fear I felt. I had just brought two of my closest friends down beneath the surface of the Earth and put miles between us and our exit. We were basically trapped, trapped with a Weeping Angel.

"Dave, keep the scanner running, I want to see something," I said, looking at the screen once more. My worst fear was realized.

The dot on the screen had moved up a level in the theater.

"It moved," Dave stated, his eyes wide. "How the hell can it move?"

"We need to get out of here," I urged, drawing my pistol as if it would do any good.

"What about all of the equipment?" Anita demanded.

"To hell with the equipment, we need to get out of here, NOW!" I shouted.

"Doctor Song!" Dave yelled.

I looked back at the screen to see that the dot was now on the first floor, no, it was in the entrance.

Looking up, I caught one brief glance of a shadowy image darting once in the dark of the theater.

"Shit!" I yelped. Then, I had an idea. "Start running, I'm right behind you!"

Anita and Dave knew better than to disobey me, so they began to run back from where we came. I activated my pistol at the top setting and raised it in both hands, keeping my eyes on the shadow of the statue whilst pointing the gun directly at the structure.

"Here we go," I muttered. "Geronimo."

I fired, sending one bright orange tackeon blast at the building and causing it to explode in a shower of flame.

I turned on my heel without a second's hesitation and tore off after my friends. Just as I nearly caught up to them, my foot caught on a large crack in the surface of the aging road and I tumbled onto the gravel.

"Doctor Song!" Anita screeched. "_River_!"

I knew what was coming next. Just as I wheeled around to look at the statue, the Angel's pointed finger brushed my nose.

The next I knew, I was in the same spot at night, the city suddenly restored around me. There were lights on in the buildings, I could hear music from the theater next to me, and the laughter of an audience inside. Parked along the sidewalk were several 20's style cars and some people walking by who stared at me in bemusement. I glanced down and realized that I was still wearing the pale spacesuit.

Jumping up, I darted into the nearest alleyway, pulling out my tricorder and reading the signals carefully.

"Well," I muttered. "I did want a visit to the 20's."

_Author's Note: If there happened to be a spinoff with River Song as the protagonist, I always imagined it would take place in the 51__st__ century or something around that time, with at least two of the other archeologists we met in "Silence in the Library" as supporting characters. It would be a sort of Doctor Who style Indiana Jones story with River travelling the universe, finding ancient temples and places that the peoples of that time just couldn't wait to learn about. However, that far in the future, the "ancient" places she would discover would probably be in our future. I feel that this would be what her life would look like and this is how I'm leading her into "The Angels Take Manhattan" and then on to the story I came here to right about, with the Doctor and River travelling in the TARDIS. But patience, my dear readers. That will come quite soon. If there is any confusion, please understand that this beginning leads into the Melody Malone book that was released after Amy and Rory's final episode. In that we see River investigating angels while trying to locate her vortex manipulator so that she can eventually get back to the 51__st__ century. Then after that, we all remember the certain centurion she runs into, "Hello, dad". PLEASE be sure to read and review what you feel about this story. How is my characterization of River? Was the scene with the Angel scary enough if you could picture it? What can I do to improve on weak spots? Overall, does this feel like you're reading a very in depth version of River Song's diary? PLEASE REVIEW!_

_P.S- If this River spinoff story is popular, I feel that I might wanna right a story that works as a spinoff about Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. Does anyone have any suggestions for what a good title for those three could be, because I'm a little stumped. _


	2. Where history surprises you

_The Doctor's melody_

_Chapter Two_

"Just come back….to the TARDIS…Come on, Pond…_please_…" the old god begged, his face contorted with the pain and agony of yet another loss. As my mother, Amelia Pond, let out a single cry, she turned to him with her final words before being stolen from time by the monster I would never forget.

And as the Angel stood there, pointing straight at the Doctor, the old man did nothing else but fall to his knees and sob next to the tombstone of Amy and Rory. I kept my eyes on the Angel, trying not to blink even as tears swam in front of my vision. I knelt next to my beloved and placed a strong hand on his trembling shoulder. I did not know what to say. After all, what could I say? This man had travelled with so many different people and had been forced to part ways with all of them, some dying and some being left behind. But Amy and Rory had seemed like they would last forever. They had been with him for their entire adult lives and he had been with them for two hundred years, on and off. Even when he had left them, more than once, he always returned to them. And now he would never be able to.

And neither would I.

Back inside the blue box, I took us away from New York, not sure if the last of the Time Lords would ever want to set foot in that city again. The timelines would prevent him from ever seeing the Ponds again, no matter where he landed. He had finally lost them.

After a while, we finally spoke. I told him I was sorry, and he said he was as well.

"They were your parents," he said.

I did not blame him. How could I? It was nobody's fault, especially not his. Though I knew he would blame himself for as long as he lived, he always did.

I remembered when the Doctor had lost the last red headed fiery young woman who had traveled with him. Donna Noble. I had to respect her for her entirety, though I had never actually met her. She was a very impressive woman. When the Doctor had parted ways with her, and not by choice, he had spent the next half century of his life completely alone, meeting some others along the way but never staying, never stopping. It wasn't until he regenerated into a fresh person that he finally moved on. And though this Doctor had lived for a very long time, I was going to make sure that didn't happen just yet.

"And one more thing, Doctor," I began, looking into his old, misty grey eyes, the eyes he always had no matter what face was with them. 'Don't travel alone."

His tear streamed face suddenly changed. I saw the hint of a smile that grew as he looked at me, his bride.

"Come with me, then," he whispered.

I smiled.

"Whenever and wherever you like."

…

A week had passed. Or at least I think it was a week, one can never tell inside the TARDIS. I had made sure that I had everything that I needed before departing, the Doctor's companion. Dave and Anita could wait for me, after all I knew what time they were in.

I stepped into the console room as he fiddled with the controls, his tweed suit lying on a chair near him as he typed in random coordinates.

"So, where to this time?" I inquired, brushing my hair once more as if to be sure it was sticking out as usual.

He smiled and chuckled once, pulling the silver lever and launching the ship back into the Vortex.

"It's a surprise," he said, grinning.

"Oh, I do love a surprise," I returned, winking at him.

After another few minutes, most of it spent arguing with him how to control the ship, the TARDIS made its usual grinding landing as the old fool left the breaking lever propped downward.

"I'm just saying, it would be much more subtle to turn off the breaks," I shot at him. "And then we wouldn't always be the attention of every passerby."

"Oh people rarely notice the TARDIS, and when they do they either have some poor excuse for the 'logical' explanation, or I make a new friend."

"Or foe," I pointed out.

"Or both," he called back as he opened the door, leading me outside until we were face to face with tip of a gleaming sword.

"Or just a foe," I remarked under my breath.

"Oh, shut it," he muttered.

A woman was pointing the sword at us, her narrow eyes glaring straight at the Doctor.

"Who are you, where did you come from, and what is that?"

"The Doctor, that box, and the TARDIS. The box is the TARDIS, or the TARDIS is the box, if you like, maybe I should answer those questions in a different order for it to make more sense. Can I try again?" he rambled.

The woman let her sword hang by her side as she rolled her eyes.

"I suppose this man isn't really a danger," she decided before turning to face me. "Are you?"

"Oh, probably one of the most dangerous people you've ever met," I replied, grinning. "Still, doesn't mean I can't make a new friend."

I held out my hand, hiding my surprise as she shook it. She was a young looking woman, of about twenty years old at most, with dark brown hair that was tied into a braid handing on her shoulder. She wore what looked like karate's outfit, but with her own personal design, as if she wore it all the time. The sword was a Japanese style weapon, like the one carried by Madame Vastra and her companion. In fact, this girl reminded me very much of Jenny, come to think of it.

"So," I said, turning back to my husband. "Where are we now?"

"Well, we were supposed to be at Buckingham Palace in the 22nd century, they've added water-dogs with the body of a mermaid as entertainment, but I seem to have made a wrong turn."

"Told you that I knew what I was doing," I added.

"Oi, it isn't by much! I mean, it's still Earth and looks about twenty-first century, am I right?"

"Twentieth, in the 70's actually," the girl corrected. "But I take it you're probably confused on what I'm wearing."

"And I take it you're probably confused that I'm talking about time travel and driving a blue box called the TARDIS," the Doctor guessed.

"Here, here," the girl agreed. She straightened up. "My name is Jeanne d'Arc, but you would probably know me as-,"

"Joan of Arc?" the Doctor and I said together, our mouths open with shock.

"But how?" he asked. "This is the completely wrong century, you…"

"Was executed when I was nineteen in the 15th century?" Joan finished. "Not exactly, people those days, and these days, are incredibly easy to fool. There are loads of people like me, famous from history, who have survived to live in these later years."

She began to walk away and the Doctor and I followed her, curious.

"Well, I mean we're no strangers to people outliving, well, _themselves_," the Doctor started. "But I'm missing something. The execution was faked?"

"Old magician helped me out before getting burnt at the stake himself for suspected sorcery."

"Interesting," I said. "But how have you managed to stay alive and young all these years?"

"I moisturize," Joan replied.

"Eh, I knew a woman who used that trick and she sort of stretched it to her limits," the Doctor commented before snickering at some pathetic inside joke of his. I rolled my eyes.

"No, really," I said.

"Well, there are loads of people from history that use different methods," explained Joan. "An old friend of mine, Nicholas Flamel, designed the Philosopher's Stone, but he gave that up so that he and his wife could rest in peace. It was later stolen a few short years later by a very dangerous alchemist named Paracelsus, who used it to make his family immortal. He's currently imprisoned by…"

"Warehouse 13," the Doctor interrupted. "I've done some dealings with their past Warehouses, so I know the history. Let me just say that Alexander the Great wasn't a very nice man."

"Anyway, I was gifted with the life energy of some sort of alien, one that I saved from a witch burning," Joan continued. "She was eternally grateful and thought that giving me some extra years, since I age still but slowly, would be something I would enjoy."

"And you don't?" I guessed.

"I did, but there are a lot of problems with having such a long life," she said, taking a sort of longing look at a cemetery as we passed. "Still, since there are others out there, I have found myself having some fun. We've got sort of a club, you might say."

"And are you perhaps on your way to a meeting right now?" said the Doctor, still trailing behind us.

"Why yes, good Doctor," Joan confirmed. "Would you care to join me? It will surely be lots of fun."

"Could never resist a party with ageless historical characters, could we dear?" I asked the Doctor as we linked arms.

"Never," he agreed, smiling. "Joan?"

She took the Doctor's right arm as we made our way down the crowded streets of London, ignoring the stares we got with me in my futuristic dress, Joan in her karate uniform, and the Doctor in his usual attire.

It would surely be a night for a time traveling archeologist to remember.


	3. Where we attend an impossible party

_The Doctor's melody_

_Chapter Three_

The Museum of Natural History was closing early. Disgruntled visitors were ushered out quickly, muttering darkly about the surprising announcement. When they had all vanished, the head security guard threw off his hat to reveal a surprising mass of long brown hair.

"Let the celebration begin!" he proclaimed.

Music began to sound from nowhere as several people, strange in appearance, leapt out from hiding spots. Each looked like some sort of actor or Halloween goer, dressed in outfits that combined the modern day style of Earth with that of their respective historical periods. As the music intensified, Flamel and his wife found themselves laughing stridently at the indifferent "Normals" as they walked passed the Museum. The music worked strikingly, completely silent to the ear of a Normal.

The trio entered, the Doctor still arm-in-arm with Joan and myself. A wide smile appeared on his childish face, and I couldn't help but steal a glance, unsure if I'd see that smile too often anymore.

"Well, this is impressive!" he called out, twirling around the sumptuous party. "So all these people come from different parts of history! The most impossible party ever assembled. How the hell did I not know about it?" His grin never wavered.

"We keep ourselves well hidden," answered a tall, hulking man with a prominent beard and top hat. "The peoples of this century wouldn't react well to the truth."

"Like how Abraham Lincoln still wears that top hat in the 20th century?" Joan tossed.

"Don't listen to her, Abe," the Doctor put in, pulling a smaller top hat out of nowhere before flipping it onto his own head. "Top hats are cool."

He spun around in a swift motion, nearly tripping over his own legs as the music increased.

"Let's party!" the Doctor called, receiving cheers from the party-goers.

I smirked and ran up to join him.

…

The evening was incredible. The Doctor found himself introduced to all the old faces, many of whom he already knew. Shakespeare, Caesar, Amelia Earhart, George Washington, Elvis Presley, Jack Sparrow, Robin Hood (the man who inspired him, anyway), Jules Verne, Nicholas Flamel and his wife, the original King Arthur, and even Alexander the Great!

As I silently thanked fate that Cleopatra wasn't attending, the Doctor showed off his unusual dance moves. The two of us chortled as he spun me in circles, leapt through the air, and waved his arms around gracelessly. When I suddenly felt the need for a drink, mainly to rest my aching feet, I took a seat on a bench and snapped my fingers, smiling mischievously as a glass of champagne hovered in the air before coming to a rest in my hand. Whoever had designed this party knew how to serve drinks. Elegantly, I took a sip and watched the Doctor begin a conga line with some of the original Disciples of Christ.

I snickered at the wonderful nonsense of the thing. How would the Normals react to seeing some of their most respected, and even feared, figures of history losing their minds like a bunch of drunken teenagers? I rested my head on the wall, closing my eyes for a minute.

_Mother and Father would have loved this. _

I shook my head, trying to shake the feeling off as I sipped the drink. The Doctor had been distracted from the terrible events in New York, a place he would never be able to return to. Even if the paradoxes were broken and he could at least land there for a while, the memories would be the thing to keep him away.

I watched my love as he lost all his cares. This man was capable of using over 90 percent of his brain power, where most life forms only used about 10. He could think of so many things at one time. While solving the most complicated equation in the universe, he had thought of where he planned on going next, fresh memories from the past few centuries, what he would have for dinner that night, and so many other things, all while having a simple conversation with Amy.

Again I shook my head at the thought of Mother. That woman held wonderful memories for me, but they also brought pain. And I'm not like the Doctor. I can't block out the pain like he can.

Although sometimes I wonder if he can't do that either…

The party lasted for hours on end, with no interruption. We danced and celebrated with the impossible people who had all survived the history of planet Earth, one of the most war-ridden and darkest histories of any planet in existence. These were many different kinds of people who came together in a species that lived to fight itself.

And that made them impossible.

I howled with laughter as the raggedy man quickly pulled me into the empty corridor. It felt like being a teenager again, like the rebel who had grown up with the Ponds. It was something that never should have happened, something that Normals decreed as "Completely impossible". Nothing is impossible with the Doctor.

Before he could sputter out any of the usual rambling, I leaned forward abruptly and pressed my lips onto his. He squirmed a little, giving the impression of a small child trapped in an awkward relative's embrace. After he relaxed a little, we passionately kissed for minutes that felt like brief seconds. Everything felt shorter when you've lived lives such as ours, so one must always savor something like this. When the second-long minutes had ended, the Doctor pulled back from me for a moment, starring into my eyes. I looked into his. They are always the same aged eyes no matter what face he has. I look into those eyes and feel both warmth and loss.

"What is it?" I whispered to him softly.

It was a long moment before he responded, a moment which felt longer than it was. Moments like that tend to feel that way.

"I could never bear the thought of losing you, River," he said. It was another second before I noticed the smallest hint of a tear in one of his eyes. "Please don't force me to go through that." He gripped my hands. "I was married once, you know that. But she turned me into a bitter old man who hated world, something I never want to happen again. Please don't ever do that to me."

"Of course," I replied, feeling the sudden sting of tears. "Doctor, you know I could never let anything happen to us…So that's why…I want to know something…"

I leaned in closer and closer, until my lips were near his ear.

"Will you ever tell me your name?"

I felt him tense, a breath caught in his throat. A secret that no living creature knew the answer to. Such an old, old question, with a much younger answer.

I leaned back again, looking once again into those eyes that had seen centuries and centuries of horror and beauty. I needed to know at least one of their secrets.

"Doctor Who?" I said at last. That was the first time I had spoken those words…perhaps ever. And yet I'm the person who probably wishes to know the answer more than any other being.

He could not take his eyes off me. The truth was hidden, sometimes I wonder if even he can remember his name. Finally, he began to speak.

"I'm not sure I would know how to," he told me. "That name…it marks something, something terrible. Something I've been trying to avoid for a very long time."

"Doctor…a day is coming that I've been dreading for a long time too," I replied. "But you know all of my secrets now. It took a long time, but you know everything about me. You know my name…Someday, I want to know yours."

He nodded in understanding.

"And someday you will, Melody," he promised, before taking my hands in his, holding both of them to his hearts. "Trust me when I say this. You will always be the single most important person in existence to me. And one day, you will know the full truth about me. Just know that there are other secrets hiding in the past. And they have a face, one that's been hidden even from me, one I've forgotten for so long. Please understand, that anyone who ever knows _everything _about me…will go mad."

I was stone still.

"The reason I lie to you and everyone else…is because I am protecting you. It's because I care."

We stood in silence, and I understood this man and his ways. His story was a long one, longer than any other, older than anything, including him.

And with that in mind, I kissed him once more.

_Author's Note: I promise these chapters will be longer soon, but I am still formulating the details of this story. I will just promise that it is much more complicated than it thus far. Please remember to review, as it is the best gift you can give me. I have seen that quite a few readers have already favorited this story, and for that I thank you, but I must also say that reviews are the most important thing you can give an author on this site. I would love thoughts, questions, and constructive criticism. Remember that writing on here is for practice, and if practice doesn't make perfect (or at least better) than I feel it may be for nothing. Take at least a minute of your time to feed me with a review. Every little comment counts._

_Yours as always,_

_Writer_


End file.
